


Hungry Eyes / KakaObi

by RabidShooter



Series: KakaObi One-shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anko Is Amazing But KakaObi Forever, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, KakaObi, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidShooter/pseuds/RabidShooter
Summary: Kakashi finally notices something different about Obito. He couldn't pinpoint it for a long time, but once he saw it he was hooked. He couldn't stop looking at Obito's hungry eyes.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029126
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Hungry Eyes / KakaObi

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi there, this is my first smut in English. So I hope it's okay and you will enjoy it. Please let me know in the comments or leave kudos, it would make my day.
> 
> Peace out, RabidShooter.
> 
> You can find me on Wattpad @RabidShooter or Instagram @rbdshtr_art

There was something about you. Something I couldn’t pinpoint for a long time. But with more and more years growing up together, I finally saw it. How gorgeous and beautiful you truly are. I feel so dumb for never noticing. But I am glad I did notice. 

Your beautiful smile and when your eyes crinkled with excitement. Lately, I have come to really like your eyes. Your eyes show everything you feel. Many people don't notice it, but I do. 

Your sly smile when you think I am not watching. But remember darling, I am always watching. But how long were you watching me like this? 

Your hair is a mess, but a really hot mess. I seriously start to think you just want to drive me insane. Every time you brush your hand through your hair and smile at me sweetly. You are just a tease, but a really hot tease. 

You are looking at me right now, what's going on through that head of yours? You are looking at me but still dancing with that chick you met tonight. What do you want from me, my dearest Obito? Looking at me like that, I can see all the dirty things you are thinking about me. 

Are you still trying to act shy and innocent around me? I am impressed that you think that will still work on me. But you don't have to worry, I am imagining of bending you over some table here tonight too. 

I imagine your sweet yet gruff voice whispering my name as I kiss your neck, touching your belly softly. Moving my hands softly across your nipples, stripping you of your shirt. Just teasing as you tease me. 

All you have to do is just come to me. Ditch that whore and come to me. Say those dirty things you have on your mind and that I can see in your eyes. 

Tell me everything and I shall give them to you. To both of us. 

I don't know how it came to this, this teasing and really thick sexual tension. I noticed that I love you when you didn't leave me like everyone else. You stayed and I knew I can trust you and finally let myself realize how hard I have fallen in love with you. 

It was a month or two when I started to notice your ways. Your hungry eyes, your teasing touches. How long are you waiting for me Obito? Why are you still waiting and don't tell me to devour you? 

You finally ditched that chick, now it's my time to shine I guess, ne? I walk around you and grab the nearest person to me who happened to be Anko. 

Perfect. 

He dragged her after him at the dance floor, spun her around, and placed his hands dangerously low. He smiled sweetly, his teeth showing. He is aware of Anko and her feelings but didn't feel bad one bit to use her to rile up that dumb Uchiha to confess his love to him. 

She was confused but blushed lightly and hugged Kakashi close to her, the two of them started to sway in the rhythm of the music. Getting close and close, whispering and giggling. 

Kakashi really liked Anko a lot. But just as a friend, she was amazing and beautiful but he only had his eyes and heart for Obito Uchiha. 

It didn't take a lot of time for said Uchiha to storm to them and separate Kakashi and his company Anko. Said girl looked confused at Obito, his cheeks shades of red and a scary frown on his face. Kakashi just stood here unfazed and looked at Obito, his eyes showing amusement. 

"Any problem Obito?" 

Obito woke up from his jealousy ridden actions and looked at Kakashi and Anko as deer caught in the headlights. His mouth opened up and closed several times but he didn't say a thing. 

"Something is bothering you? You need to talk to me alone?" 

At this point, a smirk broke out on Kakashi's face. His head tilted to the side as he stared directly into his eyes. Obito gulped visibly and after shifting from leg to leg he nodded. Anko just stood confused as Kakashi grabbed Obito's hand and dragged him to the hallway leading to the toilets. 

He slammed Obito with his face to the wall and stood behind him. His breath fanned over Obito's ear and he shivered. 

"So? What did you want to talk about?" 

Obito moved so his belly was touching the cold wall and he shivered once more. His breath was shallow and quick and his legs started to shake in anticipation. He remained silent. 

"Speak Obito. You wanted to talk, now here we are. Talk or I am going to leave." 

Obito's head jerked to the side, his cheek touching the wall and his panicked eyes looked over his shoulder straight into Kakashi's. He could see the hunger in his eyes, his gaze trailing to his lips that were smirking, his tongue darting out to lick them. Obito squirmed and gasped. 

"I- I-" He took a deep shaky breath. "I- I didn't like how you danced with her." 

"Why's that? Something wrong with that? Is this all this is about? You are shaking, should I hold you closer?" 

Obito's whole front was touching the cold wall. His hot skin itched, he needed his touch. Kakashi knew he needed it. Obito's whine was soft and his hips moved fast, feeling his ass against Kakashi's front was like heaven. A quiet moan left his lips. 

"I- I need you so- so much." 

His eyes started to water. He couldn't stand it. He loved Kakashi since he was a little kid, always looking up at his best friend, later crush and then love of his life. Last years of his life were spent pinning over that arrogant bastard. He loved him so much but he didn't know how to approach him. He tried and he was scared. But today, seeing him and Anko grinding at each other set him into a jealous rage he couldn't contain. He just wanted to be the one to be the centre of Kakashi's attention, his partner to love, be cherished by him. He would do the same for Kakashi. He would give up his world for Kakashi. 

But he didn't know if Kakashi felt the same. If his heartbeat quickened too when he saw him. If the sight of him without a shirt made him blush. He was scared so he kept to himself. But it seems like he didn't do good enough, Kakashi still found out. 

"I want you so much. You- you have to- You have to. Kakashi-" 

Obito panicked but at the same time was alright with having this. At least one kiss, just to know if Kakashi's lips are soft and how they taste. 

"Say it Obito. Say it and I will give you all you want." 

Obito gasped and moaned loudly when he felt Kakashi's erection press more against his ass. His head fell back and his neck was nearly touching a wall. Kakashi sneaked his hands under Obito's arms and placed his palms on his hip bones. Kakashi started to move his crotch into Obito's ass softly and grunted. 

"Just say it baby and we can get this going. Don't make me wait for you more. You already teased me for so long. Just say how much you- how much you love me." 

Obito moaned and silent tears slid down his face. He choked out a moan and moved his ass back on Kakashi. If this is how it ends he is happy with it. 

"I love- I love you." 

He whispered quietly and sobbed, moving harder against Kakashi and moaning. It felt so good. He swore, he could die right here, like this. He shrieked when Kakashi's cold hands touched his belly and softly moved across his ribs, caressing and leaving a hot trail of a lingering touch. His body was on fire and Kakashi’s touch was soothing him and at the same time leaving him hotter and bothered.

“Say it again. Say it again and say my name.”

Kakashi’s lips touched his ear at the same time his hands touched Obito’s nipples. A loud moan of desire tore through Obito and he whined while nearly screaming.

“I love you Kakashi! I love you so much!”

Kakashi didn’t waste time and started to devour Obito. Fuck everyone else, he is going to have him right here and right now.

Kissing his neck, one hand caressing his hardened nipple and the other one heading straight for his erection. Obito couldn’t breathe, it was too much. Moaning and squirming he desired more, Kakashi was still only teasing him. His left hand slammed onto the wall for support and his right hand gripped Kakashi’s hand, guiding him to his dick grinding against his palm eagerly. Kakashi’s hand gripped Obito around his neck choking him slightly, his lips biting hard on his earlobe.

“I will take you right here, just try don’t make too much noise baby.”

The hand on Obito’s dick squeezed lightly, moving slowly up and down. Breathless moans slipped from both men, Kakashi still grinding and moving more forcefully against Obito’s ass. 

“So good honey, going to undress you. Yeah?”

Kakashi dragged Obito by hand, quickly slamming the doors to toiled open and quickly closing them, Obito’s back hitting them while closing. Obito couldn't catch his breath as Kakashi’s lips were against his. Hungry, warm and sweet. Obito licked his lips and was welcomed with Kakashi’s tongue. Loud moans and wet kissing sounds were echoing through the room.

Obito was attacked by Kakashi but he couldn’t fight back, he didn’t want to. His jeans were hastily opened with one hand and Kakashi’s warm palm was massaging his dick. His lips were trailing kisses from his neck to his left nipple, biting and sucking.

Obito could only loudly moan, head tilted back in pleasure he blindly trailed his hand at Kakashi’s front, reaching his erection. Finding his belt he bit his lip in frustration, trying to open it with one hand.

“Ka- Kakashi! Th- the belt-”

He could say anything more, Kakashi got rid of his belt and opened his jeans dropping to his knees. Obito gasped at the view, his wildest dreams coming true. Kakashi smirked at Obito’s flushed face and jerked his dick slowly, up and down. Opening his lips his tongue licked through the slit, licking the precum. Obito choked and placed his hands in Kakashi’s hair, his legs shaking slightly.

Kakashi didn’t waste time, taking Obtio whole into his mouth, stroking tightly what he couldn’t fit. Moaning loudly while pleasuring Obito and himself with his hand, both Kakashi and Obito were in heaven. Licking and sucking while jerking himself hard Kakashi slid his free hand from Obio’s hipbone to his backside, bringing his jeans down and squeezing his ass.

Obito couldn’t stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. It was so good, it was all so good.

“Kak- Kakashi stop! I- I am going- going to-”

Kakashi moaned loudly, both of his hands on Obito’s ass, still working his mouth on him and slowly working his ass open. The first finger slides in easily and Kakashi looks up straight to Obito’s eyes, trying to confirm his thoughts about this. Obito only moans very loudly in response, making Kakashi grunt around his manhood, sending pleasure up his spine.

Obito was fingering himself, thinking about Kakashi fucking him.

The second finger joined the first one and Kakashi took off his mouth from Obito’s manhood, carefully standing up. Caressing Obito’s cheek, kissing him deeply while trying to search for his sweet spot with his fingers. Obito’s face was a mess of tears and spit. Breaking apart screaming loudly when Kakashi hit his sweet spot.

“More Kakashi! More! So good! So- so-”

Obito was once more face to face with the wall, hands resting next to his face and legs apart shaking hard. Looking over his shoulder he moaned at the sight of Kakashi spitting in his hand, jerking his manhood getting ready to finally enter Obito. Moaning loud at the look Kakashi gave him he bends over more, his cheek touching the cool wall and soothing him at least a little.

“If it hurts, tell me.”

With that Kakashi slides into him slowly, carefully. But Obito can’t take it, he wants it now and fast. He slams himself on Kakashi panting and moaning oh so prettily. Both men groaning, Kakashi waits for Obito, touching his dick and jerking him softly.

“So- so tight, so good Obito.”

Kakashi grunted and moaned slowly, starting to move, hearing soft moans in response. Moving and angling his hips to his sweet spot, Kakashi thrust more forcefully.

“More- more! Kakashi! More!”

Groaning loudly Kakashi digs his hand into Obito’s ribs and his thrusts got more rough and fast, hitting that sweet spot every time. Obito drooled and happily moaned while getting nailed to the wall by Kakashi. He moaned loudly, not caring about others. He was so happy and getting fucked good, he lost all his shame.

“So good- so good--”

Obito’s obscene moans echoed in the room with loud skin slapping skin sound and quiet grunts. It was all so loud and lewd. Kakashi wondered that nobody came here to tell them to pack this shit up and go. Thrusting more and jerking Obito off he felt he was going to cum soon, it was all so good, Obito squeezed him right, he was so warm.

And those fucking moans. That sweet obscene moans he will have stuck in his head for at least a week. Thrusting more with force and trying to hit Obito’s sweet spot every time he moaned.

“I am- I am gonna cum. And you are going to cum with me honey-”

Jerking him faster, kissing his neck leaving purple bites behind him he thrusted once into his sweet spot, twice in the sweet spot and Obito moaned loudly, spilling his hot seed into Kakashi’s hand.

“Let me- let me cum inside-”

Kakashi couldn’t stop, he thrusted still fast and rough, hitting still his sweet spot overstimulating him.

“Please- yes, yes!- inside!”

Kakashi moaned loudly, thrusting once more and spilling into Obito’s tight ass. Both moaning at the feeling, breathing heavily they tried to come back from that high. Kakashi moaned as he pulled out of Obito and his eyes were fixed on Obito’s ass and his cum dripping from him.

Obito was still catching his breath, moaning at the after-sex feeling. His body shaking he was holding himself against the wall, slowly slipping. Kakashi caught him and held him close to his chest. Kissing his tear-stained cheeks, he smiled satisfied.

“I love you too. You are a coward for taking so long, confronting me in your jealous fit.”

“You mean it?”

Obito turns around to see Kakashi’s face, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. His breath is once again stolen away by Kakashi, kissing deeply that their lips are later connected by spit.

“Next Sunday have a date with me at the new restaurant across your workplace, at 7 p.m. sharp.”

Obito smiled sweetly, new tears forming in his eyes and spilling, he was so happy he wanted to scream. Maybe when he gets home, taking shower and jerking off to his memory of Kakashi fucking him against the wall he will scream so much he will lose his voice.


End file.
